Jane Doe
by writingcassie
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a renamed surgeon at the ria Memorial hospital. After a storm an unidentified patient is brought to the hospital, she seems to think Levi is her... fiance?
1. Intro

"MOVE,MOVE,MOVE" Levi hears as he is pushed to the side, a group of doctors hurried a patient into the nearest OR.

"What's the matter?" He asks to the one of the interns that were not allowed in the operation room.

"The storm knocked down a huge tree over some woman's car, her situation is critical. A piece of broken glass pierced her skull, they are not sure whether it will be possible to remove without causing much brain damage." The blond man said, looking worried "Doctor Zoe has started the procedure, already."

"Who else will operate?"

"Jaeger and Ackerman"

"Who the fuck thought it would be smart to put two interns in a procedure like that?" Levi yelled, as much as he respected Hanji as a doctor, she could be really careless sometimes. "Don't let Hanji fuck this one up. I have to fix some old man's lungs now, but page me as soon as the tree girl procedure is over"


	2. Armin's POV

Armin's P.O.V

That's really unfair; the other doctors treat me like a nurse. It's not like I can complain tho, being just an intern, but while Mikasa and Eren get to help in a freaking brain surgery I must watch over to page doctor Ackerman when the procedure is done. Meanwhile I end up helping the nurses with organizing the patient's files as I see Krista taking care of a child who's just about to get her appendix removed and Jean walking around a cancer patient.

After long hours of waiting, the procedure was finally over. I sighted in relief.

"Arlet, why are you standing here" Doctor Zoe asked when she saw me in front of the OR "Oh, yes. You're under Levi's supervision this week, does he wants to steal another one of my patients?" I began explaining myself but it was no use "Tell him he can have her once I'm finished with the brain. Actually, tell him I said no, he'll do it anyway but I like pissing him of"

Hanji was a little crazy to be honest but I took quite a liking towards her in the months past. Part of it because it's kinda fun working with someone completely bananas and yet professional and responsible, but what he really liked was the way he got under Levi's skin.

I paged him, but he was already home. Dammit, I spent all this time waiting for nothing. I couldn't get my hands into one single case and now I was on call for the rest of the night.

" I'm not letting my wait go to waste" I think out loud. I'll gather as much information as possible on this patient, I'll learn everything about her condition, there's no way doctor Ackerman will not chose me to assist him.


	3. Still no Rivetra (yet)

Armin's P.O.V

That's really unfair; the other doctors treat me like a nurse. It's not like I can complain tho, being just an intern, but while Mikasa and Eren get to help in a freaking brain surgery I must watch over to page doctor Ackerman when the procedure is done. Meanwhile I end up helping the nurses with organizing the patient's files as I see Krista taking care of a child who's just about to get her appendix removed and Jean walking around a cancer patient.

After long hours of waiting, the procedure was finally over. I sighted in relief.

"Arlet, why are you standing here" Doctor Zoe asked when she saw me in front of the OR "Oh, yes. You're under Levi's supervision this week, does he wants to steal another one of my patients?" I began explaining myself but it was no use "Tell him he can have her once I'm finished with the brain. Actually, tell him I said no, he'll do it anyway but I like pissing him of"

Hanji was a little crazy to be honest but I took quite a liking towards her in the months past. Part of it because it's kinda fun working with someone completely bananas and yet professional and responsible, but what he really liked was the way he got under Levi's skin.

I paged him, but he was already home. Dammit, I spent all this time waiting for nothing. I couldn't get my hands into one single case and now I was on call for the rest of the night.

" I'm not letting my wait go to waste" I think out loud. I'll gather as much information as possible on this patient, I'll learn everything about her condition, there's no way doctor Ackerman will not chose me to assist him.


End file.
